Desperate
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Can Heero and Duo save Duo's sister before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate**

**A/N: **This is a re-write of my old story published under Joey Maxwell. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

He sat up in bed in a cold sweat. The dream he just had, or more so, nightmare, had him shivering. He looked at the clock, stretched and sighed. "Two thirty in the fucking morning.." he mumbled to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He flipped on the bathroom light, blinding him for a second, then walked to the sink, splashing cold water on his face rinsing the sheen of sweat that was on his brow. He looked at his reflection, his violet eyes looking back at him. The screaming he heard just before he woke up scared him. It sounded like his sister. He left the bathroom turning the light off and walked to the door.

He poked his head out into the darken hall. Everyone was sleeping. He walked by Heero's room and was surprised that his room was dark. Across from his room was his sisters. Duo poked his head in, to make sure she was sleeping, then slinked his way into her room making his way across the room. He smirked as he saw her, sprawled on her back in a tank top and shorts, her arm limped over her stomach. At least she was sleeping peacefully. He pulled the blankets up on her, kissed her forehead lightly and left, heading back to his room.

Six hours later, he was once again awoken by the sound of his stomach growling. He rolled over to look at the clock and he sighed. "Fucking eight thirty in the morning. Why are people even up?" he muttered, smelling pancakes cooking and hearing the soft chatter that was coming from downstairs. He sat up, threw on his usual black clothing, brushed and braided his hair and headed on down to the kitchen. He reached the kitchen and could just hear the chatter of one person. His sister. Joey could be just as chatty as could be.

Upon entering, he saw Heero, sitting at the table, still wearing those bicycle shorts and green tank, reading the newspaper. He would answer Joey in short replies mostly with his favorite "Hn." He along with Trowa and Wufei, who also sat at the table, were drinking coffee. Quatre was at the stove making pancakes and Joey was sitting on the stool helping Quatre. As soon as she saw her brother, she jumped up and hugged him. "Morning big bro!" she said happily. Duo hugged her back and went over to pour himself some coffee. "I'm so glad we're all together..and I can't wait until tonight!" Joey said excitedly as she grabbed a plate and filled it with the pancakes.

Tonight was movie night and Joey's best friend Angel was coming over. Duo's heart fluttered and he was excited to see her. "I think we need to watch a simple Chinese movie." Wufei suggested. Joey, with a mouthful of pancakes, looked at Wufei. "Booooring!" He glared daggers at her. She grinned in response. "I'm sure we can find something we all would like watching." Quatre said, as he put the pancakes down on the table.

Just then, the window shattered as a bullet came through, followed by several others. Heero jumped up and grabbed Joey, throwing her to the floor, laying on top of her until the bullets seemed to end. He looked down at her making sure she was alright. She looked at his arm and saw the blood running down it. "You've been hit Hee-chan.." He stood up with the others. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you're safe. Go to the safe room." She looked over at Duo and he nodded in agreement. Joey crawled out of the kitchen and when she thought she was safe enough, stood up and ran right into a man who was wearing a mask. Before she could scream, darkness took over.

The shootings stopped and Heero ran out after them hearing them retreating. Duo was calling him, telling him to stop because he was injured but to him, he didn't care. Who the fuck were they? OZ? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look thinking he was going to see Duo, but found himself looking up at the talk, quite boy. "We have a situation. Joey has been taken." Heero's face went pale. "What do you mean taken? I told her to get to safety! Fuck." He stormed back to the house, mind going miles a minute, as the silent boy followed him. When Heero returned, Quatre, the blue eyed boy looked sadly at him trying to think of something to say. Duo, panicked, looked everywhere in the house.

"Fucking OZ." Duo said angrily, slamming his fists down on the counter when he returned. "Why the hell would they take her?" Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Its OZ. They want information about us. About our gundams. Maybe it wasn't even her they were after." Duo glared at him. "Shut up! We have to get her back and we gotta go now!" When no one offered to help, Duo turned on his heel. "Fine. You don't want to help, I'll get her myself!" he said walking out. "I'll go with you, you baka." Heero said. "Can't let you go barging in there without a plan." Duo gave him a smirk. "Thank you buddy ol' pal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Joey drifted back into consciousness as a large calloused hand hit her face. The force of the hit made her hit her head off the concrete wall, making her moan in pain. She could feel the blood run down the side of her head. She opened her eyes painfully. She looked up at the tall, muscular man who stood in front of her. Behind him, leaning against the wall by the door, was another man, but he was slightly shorter. Both were intimidating and had cruel dark eyes. "She's awake; and I see she has beautiful violet eyes." He ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to cringe. "She's a pretty one isn't she?"

"W-where am I!" Joey demanded feeling a surge of anger rise through her. The man by the door stepped forward and look at her, smirking. "That, my dear, is none of your concern." Joey struggled against the cuffs which were now cutting into her skin that was keeping her in a standing position. "It is too my concern! I'm the one cuffed here in this smelly old place, I think I have the right to know!" That only got her a punch and she thought she could hear her cheekbone crunch sickly, which sent her into a wave of blood filled sleep.

* * *

_The year was AC 195. Duo and Joey were at school eating lunch in the cafeteria when a big fight started out. Duo got up and ran over to the small crowd that had formed, seeing one of the older boys, who was lean and muscular, and a Japanese boy who was much smaller and leaner, was seriously kicking ass. "Look at that!" Duo said with a grin as Joey walked up beside him. "I'm not surprised really. Just look at him!" _

_Joey sighed. "Yeah but..fighting doesn't solve anything. That is what Father Maxwell used to say." Duo sighed. He knew that his sister was right, but this was an exception. "Go Heero!" he called out. Joey looked at her brother. "Are you his friend? He's in a couple of my classes. The kids in my classes always say he's a loner. It's good you're his friend." she said and smiled at him. The principal came storming into the cafeteria after hearing the commotion and dragged the two boys off to the office before yelling that the commotion was over and to get back to lunch. They went back over to their table and cleared off their spot._

"_That fight was great! That Heero so totally beat the crap out of him!" Duo said excitedly, pretending to punch the air as if someone was there. Joey couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. The bell rang and it was time to go back to class. "Welllll see ya later lil sis!" Duo said laughing as he started down the hall. "I'm not that little! I'm the same age as you!" Joey shouted back. Duo just waved._

_A little while later, the teacher needed some stuff handed to the principal, she asked if Joey could take it down. When she reached the office the secretary told her to have a seat and the principal would be with her in a moment. She sat on the bench outside the office and realized that she was sitting next to Heero. He looked at her and she smiled and he quickly looked away. "You know..you were brave to fight him. He's a really big bully around here and I don't think anyone would have the courage to fight him." she said trying to break the silence. "It needed to be done." Heero said, not looking at her. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Joey. Joey Maxwell, but you should already know that because you're in some of my classes!" Heero looked at her and noticed she was smiling. He examined her warm smile, her friendly violet eyes. She's beautiful he thought to himself, then said "I know who you are." he said, not returning the handshake._

_Just then, the principals door opened and the boy walked out with the principal on his heels. "Your mother will come and get you. I'm very disappointed in you." he scolded the boy. The older boy sat on the bench and Joey stood up. "Here are some things the teacher wanted me to give to you, sir." she said, handing the stack to him. "Thank you." he said. "Now don't dawdle getting back to class." He then turned to Heero. "Come in now please, Mr. Yui."_

_The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Joey stretched and stood up, gathering her books and stuff and found Duo outside with Heero. As she got closer , she could hear Duo talking about the fight again. "That was so totally amazing! You probably would have killed him!" he said with a smirk. Heero just shrugged. Joey smiled. "Just don't do it too often. Don't want you to get kicked out, nor do I want to see you get hurt..wouldn't want that." Duo grinned and noticed that Heero smiled slightly, but it was gone within a blink of an eye. "Anyways Duo, Angel and I are hanging out this afternoon so I'll see you guys later!" Joey said as she smiled and winked. Heero watched her, her long braid swaying behind her as she walked away._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Seventeen years ago, the twins mother died giving birth. Since she had no family, the twins were placed in the care of Father Maxwell and the church. When the twins were seven, a family came to the church hoping to find a daughter. As soon as they saw the little, violet eyed, chestnut coloured hair girl, they knew they needed her. But they only wanted her. Brother and sister did everything to stay together, but on the day it was time to leave, they tore the twins apart. Duo and Joey, screaming for each other._

_Seven years later, Duo found his sister and decided to enrol in the same school as her. He was laying low for awhile after all until he had another mission, so why not. The teacher escorted Duo into the class and all eyes looked up. Some of the girls were whispering at how good looking he was. "Class, this is our new student. His name is Duo Maxwell. Joey's heart twinged at the name and she slowly looked up, looking at the boy. "Miss Bailey. Miss Bailey." She jumped as the teacher snapped her fingers in front of her face and she looked up to the teacher. "S-sorry." Joey quickly said. The teacher sighed. "Could you share your math textbook with Duo until he has his own?" Joey nodded and moved her desk over next to the one Duo sat down at, as she continuing staring at him. "Y-you know…its odd, but you look like me.." Joey whispered to him. Duo smiled and nodded. "Yup! You're my twin!" Joey was floored. A twin…why was I never told? Something fluttered happily in her chest as she smiled and got to work._

Joey moaned as someone opened the door, bright light filled some of the dark room as she watched a shadowy figure walk into the room. He closed and locked the door behind him. When her eyes readjusted to the dark, she noticed that it was Billy and he was carrying a tray of food. He placed the tray down on the floor and stood in front of Joey, his eyes, as cold as ice. "I'm going to remove the cuffs from you so you can eat this. Do not try anything stupid." he said coldly as he undid the cuffs.

Joey slumped to the floor and rubbed her sore wrists. They were chafed and raw. She pulled the food tray closer to herself and her stomach grumbled in hunger, as she gingerly started eating. The taste was unbelievable disgusting, but she was hungry and needed to keep her energy up if she was going to get out of here. Duo and Heero will come, she thought as she slowly ate and finished her food. When she was finished, Billy grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up again. "Time to get chained up again." he said gruffly, as he chained her up. He then grabbed the tray and left, closing the door behind him and once again, leaving her in the dark. Feet barely touching the floor, she hung there feeling as the metal cuffs were once again digging into her wrists. She started drifting in and out of consciousness.

_Joey sat in the courtyard eating lunch with her best friend, Angel. "And he looks exactly like you?" she asked, her bright blue eyes wide, as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah…" Joey said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Its uncanny. Why wouldn't mom and dad tell me?" Angel shrugged as she took a bite out of her apple. "Parents usually don't tell their kids anything." Joey sighed and remained silent for a bit. Then it hit her. She could remember the church, the father who ran the church, Father Maxwell, and the boy, her age with the smirky smile. "He really is my twin…" she muttered to herself. "What?" Angel said. "You're muttering to yourself again, Joey."_

"_I said…he really is my twin. I remember growing up at the church with him.." Angel's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide again. "No way. You've got to be kidding me!" Joey shook her head. "Look, just because he looks like you, doesn't mean he actually is your twin." Angel said, taking another bite of her apple. "I mean, they do say everyone has a doppelgänger in the world, and maybe yours is just here at this school." Joey shrugged. "I don't know. He looks exactly like me. Except gender. But he even has the long hair too. It can't be a coincidence Angel." Angel just shrugged then nudged her when she saw people heading in their direction. Joey looked in the direction she was looking in and saw Duo walking towards them with someone else. _

"_Wow, he really does look like you." Angel whispered quickly before the two boys reached the table. "Hey Joey!" Duo said and smiled at her before shifting his gaze to the blonde hair girl. "H-hi Duo." she said, softly, noticing his gaze on Angel. "This is Angel Britton. She's my best friend." Joey indicated to Angel, who stood up and stretched out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Duo." she said in her flirty voice, then smiled at him. Duo grinned and shook her hand, then said "This is my new buddy ol pal Heero. Heero Yui." We looked up at Heero. Joey found him to be handsome, with his messy brown hair, and his Prussian blue eyes that seemed cold and distant. We smiled a friendly smile at Heero who just nodded. Duo cleared his throat and looked at Joey. "I was wondering, can we talk about something?" Joey nodded and stood up. "See you later Angel?" she asked as she walked away with Duo._

Joey sighed at the memory. Her wrists were throbbing from the lack of blood flow and she tried to adjust herself. That was the day that it was confirmed. The day that she found out that Duo was actually her brother. The day her parents told her the truth on where she came from. The first day she met Heero. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and shook her head. This was no time to be crying. She had to be strong. She knew they would find her. Right?

* * *

Duo and Heero were speeding down the highway as fast as the car would go. Heero, who was driving, was tense. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, staring straight ahead at the road in front of them. Duo, who was in the passenger seat, was in a daze. Why the fuck now? We should have protected her. I should have protected her more! Fuck! He didn't realize, but he was hitting his thighs with his fists. Why? Why was this happening now? Duo snapped back to reality when he heard Heero's voice. "Stop blaming yourself, Duo." Heero said in his calm voice. He looked over to the boy in black, his violet eyes were glossy like he was about to cry. "You've been having dreams again, haven't you?" Heero asked. When Duo didn't reply he continued. "I heard you up early this morning, mumbling."

Duo stared at Heero. "How do you know? You were awake, weren't you…" Heero smirked. "Don't assume I'm asleep just because my light isn't on." he said. Duo sighed. "Feel like talking about it?" Duo looked at him, awestruck. Heero never wanted to _talk_ about things. He took a deep breath and began. "I've had this dream a few times already. There's this woman who ends up taking Joey, just so she can get to us. This woman, she slowly tortures Joey, wanting her to give the woman all our secrets about us, about the gundams. Who created them and so forth." Duo sighed and looked out the window. "Thing is, Joey doesn't know…or maybe she does know but she won't tell her. I don't know…I can't remember…and I don't think I want to either…" Duo said and tailed off. "We just have to get Joey out of there."

Heero nodded, not once did he interrupt Duo, but he agreed with Duo. They needed to save Joey. He pushed even farther down on the accelerator, going at full speed down the highway, hoping they weren't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Back at the house, everyone was worried, especially Quatre, who kept pacing nervously back and forth, as they all waited for news. Wufei sighed in annoyance. "Quatre, sit down. The news isn't going to come any faster." Quatre stopped and looked at Wufei. "You don't seem to understand! They've taken Joey! She's more…vulnerable…" Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I wouldn't have mind so much if it was one of you…" he said quietly, then realizing what he said, he looked up at Trowa and Wufei. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean…we can handle ourselves much better in a hostage situation because we've been trained for this, but she hasn't."

"Joey is tough. Tougher than you may think Quatre. Besides Heero and Duo are going after them as we speak and they will bring her home safe and sound." Trowa said quietly as he wrapped his slender arms around the blond hair boy, comforting him. Quatre held him for a moment, nodded and wiped away his tears just as the front door opened and clicked closed behind them. Everyone went rushing out into the hall to see who came in.

"Oh, it's just you." Wufei snarled as he saw who came in, then turned and left. "Nice to see you too, ass." retorted the girl, standing there holding a bag of groceries. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing faded blue jeans and a red tank top. Her blue eyes glared, trying to burn a hole in a retreating Wufei's back, but then she noticed Quatre's red rimmed eyes. "What…what's wrong? Why all the long faces?" Angel asked as she took the groceries into the kitchen.

Upon arrival to the kitchen, she dropped the groceries as she saw the mess of glass, over turned breakfast table, and chairs. Bullet holes were in the cabinets and the counters. "What the hell happened here?" Quatre looked at Angel. "We…we were ambushed and…and someone took Joey." Trowa nodded. "One minute they're shooting at us, next minute they were gone and by the time we realized it, Joey was gone too. Now Heero and Duo have gone looking for her. They have an idea where she might be."

Angel turned picked up an overturned chair and sat in it. "So…all we can do is wait?" she asked. Quatre nodded. "Well, if we don't find her by tonight we should all go tomorrow!" Wufei shook his head. "Absolutely not. Trowa, Quatre and I will go. We don't need to be responsible if you happen to get yourself hurt or killed or god knows what. You are a woman and you need to stay here." Wufei said, calmly.

Angel angrily rose to her feet. "Fuck that, and FUCK you Wufei! I am NOT going to sit here and do jack shit when my BEST friend has been kidnapped. I wouldn't feel right doing nothing! Please! Please, I'm begging you, let me come! If you don't, I'll just find a way to go on my own…" Trowa sighed and shook his head. "We'll see when the time comes. Right now, all we can do is wait for the news." Angel sighed and walked over to pick up the groceries she dropped.

"So…where'd Heero and Duo say they were going to look for her?" Angel asked nonchalantly, not looking at the boys. "Oh, um, they went to go check out that old Metcalfe base to see if maybe they took her there." Quatre said, then realized what he said, and from the death stare of Wufei, clasped his hands over his mouth. Angel nodded, picked up the groceries and put them on the counter. "You are not going. Don't you dare even think about it." Wufei said sternly.

Angel turned around to look at him, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asked. Wufei pretended to think about the question for a moment. "Yes." he finally said. Angel grumbled and reached for the can of soup and flung it at Wufei's head. Angel started thinking. She needed to get out now. She couldn't wait until Heero and Duo came back. She needed to go now. Angel jumped when she felt Trowa's hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?" Trowa asked. That was a thing he was good with. Reading people. Angel laughed slightly and scratched her head. "Me? Thinking?" She laughed again. "As I was going through the groceries, I so totally realized that I forgot to buy the toilet paper!" Angel quickly walked down the hall with her car keys. "I'll be back in two shakes!"

Moments later, Angel pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. The boys stood there in silence for a moment or two, when Quatre spoke up. "Um…we don't need toilet paper…" They all looked at each other. They had been had.

* * *

The door to the cell opened and Billy and Dave stumbled in laughing. They looked towards the girl, hanging from the ceiling, feet barely on the ground. "Look, she's awake again." Dave said. Billy walked over to her and ran his finger down her cheek. She shuddered and tried to wrestle her way away from him. Billy smirked and grabbed her chin. "Wonder if she's a virgin?" he wondered looking back at Dave. Joey froze. No. No this wasn't going to happen. She glared at Billy and when Billy leaned in and ran his tongue down her cheek, she spat at him.

"Fuck you!" Joey said, trying to sound strong. Billy slapped her hard. "Oh my, we have a tough one here Dave." Billy said and laughed. He grabbed her chin harder this time and glared at her. "You wouldn't dare do that again, right? We don't want to bruise that pretty little face of yours." Tears welled up in Joey's eyes. She was scared. She was frustrated. She trembled as Billy took her hair elastic out of her hair, the one Father Maxwell gave her and Duo all those years ago, and casually threw it on the floor.

Billy ran his fingers through her hair undoing the braid. "She's got such silky hair." He held onto some of her hair and sniffed at it. "Oh? Is that lavender I smell?" Joey looked away as her hair fell half over her shoulders and down her back. "Such long, beautiful hair." Billy whispered in her ear, that made her shiver. She tried to move away, but she, not being able to hardly touch the ground, that was hard. "Where are you going?" Billy asked her, mockingly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Please…please, no more." Joey begged. Billy and Dave just laughed. "We're just getting started." Dave said, moving closer to her. She started struggling again which ended her getting slapped. Dave held her from behind. Joey could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shivered. Meanwhile Billy lifted up the tank top Joey was wearing, exposing her pink flowery bra. She blushed being semi exposed. "Now that's a pretty bra. Wearing it for someone special?" Dave asked. Joey shook her head and shivered again as she felt Billy start grasping her breasts, hard. She gasped, but they just laughed. Dave unclasped the bra for Billy and when Billy was going to lean over to suck on them, the cellar door opened and a man stepped in. By then, Joey lost it.

"Help me! Please help me! They're going to rape me!" she cried out to the man. He looked at her, then looked over at Billy and Dave. "The boss called and she's ordering for us to change locations. She says it has to be done right now because people are coming for her." he said, looking back at her, ignoring her pleas. "Tell the boss we'll be right on it." Dave said. "You may go now." The man looked at Joey once more and Joey felt defeated. Billy stroked her hair, her face and said "Looks like you're a lucky one." Then he turned to Dave. "Help me with her." Dave put her bra back on and pulled her tank top down and told her that she better behave or there would be hell to pay.

Joey wasn't listening or paying attention. She knew they were going to let her out of the cuffs. She had to find something, anything, to stop her kidnappers. Heero was coming for her. They were all coming for her. She looked around. There wasn't much, but she knew the door was unlocked. All she had to do was run. As soon as Dave unfastened her from the cuffs, she ran as fast as her legs would let her. She flung open the cellar door and ran down the dim, dark hallway until she was greeted by another steel door. No no no! she shouted in her head as she tried opening it. It was locked. She banged on it as she saw the two men behind her approaching, smiles on their faces. "There's nowhere to go, Joey. Did you think escaping would be that easy?" He was standing right behind her now, she could feel his presence. She turned, her back against the door, she slid down to the floor hugging her knees. She had failed.

"Now, we're going to give you a bit of something to help you sleep. We don't want anymore chances like we just had." Dave said as he stepped forward. Joey looked up and saw that he was holding a syringe that had a sedative in it. Joey's eyes went wide and she tried to fight off the approaching Dave, but Billy held her down. She screamed and kicked and when she did that she got slapped. Billy was tired of her screaming, her kicking, he ended up punching her, and she became quiet. She could feel her nose bleeding. Dave gave her the sedative and thirty seconds later, she was out.

* * *

Heero and Duo emerged from the shadows after casing out the place for a minute. It was musty and dark. They entered and Duo looked around. "Stairs leading down. Are you sure though they brought her here?" he asked Heero who was examining the ground. "Its been used recently. There are footprints in the dust." Heero pointed them out to Duo. "We split up. You take the upper floor, I'll take the basement. Doesn't seem like there's anyone here." They separated and Heero went into the basement. There he found a big steal door. He carefully walked through it. The hall lights were all still on dimly lit and he found an ashtray full of cigarette butts. He picked one up and felt the tip. It was still warm. He also found a broken syringe on the floor. Heero carefully picked up a piece of the glass and smelled it. It didn't have a smell to it. He concluded that Joey was put to sleep. Down the hall he saw a cellar and upon a closer look, he saw the same steal door. Inside he saw chains hanging from the ceiling with cuffs on the end of the chains. He looked closer at them and saw fresh blood. Joey… he thought. Down on the ground in the corner he found Joey's hair tie. He knew that was her favourite. He knew she would never leave that behind. It had too much sentimental value for her. "Heero? She was here, wasn't she…and we missed her..." Heero gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "She's been here and they recently just left. Let's go." Still holding Joeys hair tie in his fist, Heero turned and left. Duo followed silently after him.


End file.
